The present invention relates to a handbrake compensator for braking devices on the wheels to be used in modern motor vehicles as a safety device.
Handbrake compensators used as safety devices in motor vehicles are known. Special conditions of the assembly process on the lines of the large motor manufacturing works require a considerable time to adjust a prior tension of the handbrake cable which connects the handle of the brake with the rear wheel brake. At the present time, such adjustment is a manual operation, and the operator must check the cable tension in each motor vehicle in order to adjust the length of either the cable or the sheath by rotating a small specific tension adjusting mechanism by a greater or lesser number of turns until a predetermined tension is obtained.
Since the tension adjustment elements of the handbrake are located under the automobile chassis and very close to the sheet metal and despite the fact that the vehicle body being assembled is moved upwards, the adjustment operation is uncomfortable and requires from the operator carrying it out a great degree of attention. Furthermore, the amount of the adjustment to be made is variable within wide limits and has no specific law of correlation, which requires even more attention to be paid to the adjusting operation.